As a method for interfacing between a display apparatus and a user, a panel key of the display apparatus or a remote controller is increasingly used. With the development of technology, as the functions of the display apparatus have become complicated and have diversified, the display apparatus is able to execute contents such as a downloaded moving image and perform Internet browsing.
However, due to a limited size of the remote controller and a limited number of keys, it is difficult for users to remotely control such complicated and diversified functions of the display apparatus.
In addition, when a screen of the display apparatus is split to display a TV broadcast and an Internet screen separately, the user should perform a complicated procedure to select the TV broadcast and the Internet screen to be displayed on the split screens by using the remote controller with fewer keys and a small size, and thus the remote controller is not easy to use.